


BtVS Drabbles - Assorted F/F (2004-present)

by Mireille



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2004-06-06
Updated: 2004-06-06
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireille/pseuds/Mireille
Summary: F/F drabbles written over the years that I didn't write often enough to give them their own collection.I'll keep the rating updated to match the highest rating of any of the drabbles in the post, and if there are any drabbles that contain one of the standard archive warning (except for character death that happened in TV-canon), I will put it in the notes section at the head of that chapter.Characters and pairings will be added as I add drabbles to this collection.





	BtVS Drabbles - Assorted F/F (2004-present)

It would have happened one day, Faith knows. There would have been one sunrise, after a night spent staking vamps together, when she'd have grinned and said, "You know you want it, B. And you can't get it from Angel, so it might as well be me."

And then Faith would have taken Sunnydale's golden girl back to her room and knelt between her legs and showed her that you don't need perfect happiness when you can do what Faith can do with her tongue.

It might even have changed the way this all turned out, but Faith doubts that.


End file.
